


Stars

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightlights, Star Projectors, boyfriends being vute, call a dentist cos this fluff will rot your teeth, hommocks, keis not good with voicing his emotions, love the yamaguchi, protect the yamaguchi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you looked at me the way you look at the stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a re-vamped chapter from my bigger work: one more. Enjoy :)
> 
> (ps its my headcannon that Tsukishima is a total astronomy nerd. Like we know Oikawa loves aliens, but I really see Tsukki as the astronomy nerd with real scientific facts and knowledge and telescopes and moon charts and stuff)

“I wished you looked at me the way you look at the stars.” 

The words barely made it to Tsukishima's ears as he stared at the sky above him (courtesy of Yamaguchi's nightlight) but his body was in tune with Tadashi's, and his whisper of a voice was something he could pick out in a crowd of thousands. He lay beside him, his arm draped across his chest, head settled into the crook of his neck, giving Tsukishima better warmth than any blanket. He wasn’t aware Yamaguchi had been watching him- as he often became oblivious to his surroundings when they lay like this- and his quiet voice startled the blond slightly. Kei's eyes met his, warm golden clashing with soft brown. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out as he struggled for a reply. What words could he use? 

He let out a small sigh as he watched the swirling projections above him, the small glimmer of stars in the midst of purple and black as relaxing and as fascinating as ever. Trust Yamaguchi to buy something like this just to please him. Kei blinked slowly, his arm still wrapped around Yamaguchi's thin middle, and frowned slightly in thought.  
It’s true that he found space fascinating. He loved how it was in a constant state of growth, an expansion that nobody could control or predict, being solely its own master. He loved the limitlessness, the countless possibilities of undiscovered planets and life, just giddily waiting for someone to find them. He reveled in the true raw beauty of something so powerful and unbelievable, forever baffled by the fact that he could see a glimpse of it with nothing more than his own eyes. Space was like an unsolved mystery, where once every hundred years a clue would be revealed, keeping the entire earth on their toes as they waited for something new to be found. It came together like a jigsaw piece, where hundreds of people would stick piece after piece on until one finally matched, and the world made just that little bit more sense. Planets, stars, life, universes- all of it was indescribably mind-blowing, and he longed to know more. It was one of the few things that had completely baffled men for centuries, a force so unique that it caused humans to question their own significance and creation. Space was powerful, and he loved it. 

However, what Tadashi didn’t realise, was that Tsukishima felt the exact same way about him. He was equally as huge a mystery, and Kei found him just as enthralling. It had always confused him how one person could exude endless patience, kindness and warmth to everyone he met, regardless of who the person was or how they'd treated him in the past. Yamaguchi was his shadow, his support, the one unwavering thing in his life. A true constant supply of raw love, always forgiving, always there, and he grew to accept his presence beside him as if was as natural as the sun rising. Just like the universe, he was undoubtedly beautiful, a force to be reckoned with, with so much more hidden from the naked eye. He had depths unheard of, whole parts of her that Kei, and only Kei, had yet to discover. He had the same ability to grow and expand, to become something bigger and better than himself, and Tsukishima would be able to see it happen right in front of him. Yamaguchi's body, made from the same atoms that made the stars all those billions of years ago, was the finest life form created, and he was lucky enough to be able to hold it in his arms. That very same body was almost completely stardust, so when he looked at Tadashi, was he not seeing the universe experiencing itself as human for a little while? Was he not an ocular example of those wonders Kei so loved? When he looked at Tadashi, he was just seeing the universe in another form. 

Tsukishima didn’t know how he could convey it to him, that when he looked at the stars and when he looked at him, he was looking at the same thing. He didn’t know what words could possibly explain the extent of his beauty and the potential of his existence, or say to him that he was eternally grateful he chose to experience being human with him. It seemed that his thoughts could not form enough, his mouth couldn’t coordinate, the words stuck in his throat. But as he pondered, staring at a ceiling that looked as if it were painted by Van Gogh himself, Kei felt the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest against his own as sleep claimed him. It had never occurred to him just how limitless Tadashi was. His life was a blank book, and he the pen. He had undiluted power, a capacity for endless knowledge, a lifetime to experience the universe he carried within herself, and he didn’t even know it. He could do anything and everything that he wanted to do; become the most powerful man in existence or stay at home and read a good book. It didn’t matter to Tsukki what he chose to do, as long as he chose to do it with him. He looked at him again, his golden eyes following the constellations of freckles up his arms and face, and held him close, timing his breaths with the smaller boy's. He said the only thing he could, even though he knew he wouldn’t hear.

“Idiot. You _are_ my stars.”


End file.
